chefworldfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Johanna deClerk
Johanna Beatrix deClerk thumb|278px|Johanna deClerk(* 20.April 1984 in Reddersburg (ca. 30km südlich von Bloemfontein), Südafrika) ist derzeit die "Oberlsebe-ZA" im Chefuniversum. In dieser Eigenschaft kommt sie in sehr vielen Episoden vor. Herkunft und Kindheit Johanna kam auf der Farm ihrer Eltern nahe Reddersburg zur Welt. Genaue Angaben über ihre Eltern fehlen, nur der Vornamen ihres Vaters Curd wird einmal erwähnt. Außerdem hat sie eine jüngere Schwester, über die aber ebenfalls nicht viel bekannt ist, außer das sie mit 16 schwanger wurde. Johannas Eltern betrieben im Südafrika der Apartheids-Ära eine Farm. Sie erwähnt selbst einmal, das sie in ihrer Kindheit mit den Kindern der schwarzen Farmarbeiter spielte. Trotz der unterschiedlichen Schreibweise der Namen "deClerk" und "de Klerk" gibt sie an, eine entfernte Verwandte ("Großnichte") von Frederik Willem de Klerk zu sein. Ebenso erwähnt sie mehrfach, ihrem "Großonkel" nicht zu verzeihen, das er die Zeit der Apartheid beendete: Denn (ihrer Aussage nach) hätten die schwarzen Farmarbeiter aus Freude darüber die Farm ihrer Eltern geplündert, in Brand gesteckt und verwüstet. Da ihre Eltern nicht in einem Land hätten leben wollen, in dem die Apartheid aufgehoben war, seien sie als weiße Buren sie 1994 nach Valkenburg (Provinz Limburg, Niederlande) ausgewandert. Ausbildung und Weg ins ZA Über ein Internetportal für lesbische Frauen lernte sie als Jugendliche im Sommer 2000 Kerstin Maier und Sally o´Connor kennen. Wenig später durch diesen Kontakt auch den Chef. Nach ihrem Abitur studierte Johanna deClerk an der RWTH Aachen als eine von wenigen Frauen Maschinenbau. Dieses Studium schloß sie als jahrgangsbeste Frau als Diplom-Ingenieur ("dipl. Ing.") ab. Danach absolvierte sie eine zusätzliche Berufsausbildung zu Feinmechanikermeisterin. Dem Chef zufolge "...kann das Weib aus einer verrosteten Konservendose ein funktionierendes Maschinengewehr bauen." Ihren Weg in das ZA fand deClerk über ihre Internetbekanntschaft mit Sally o´Connor, wenngleich nur zögerlich: Die militärischen Strukturen sagten ihr anfangs nicht zu, und sie sah sich eher als "freie Mitarbeiterin und Bikerin für die lesbische Weltrevolution". Erst nachdem o`Connor und der Chef ihr nach und nach mehr Aufgaben zuteilten, "durchlief" sie sämtliche Stationen des ZA, bis sie o`Connors Stellvertreterin wurde. Oberlesbe-ZA Nachdem 2013 der Chef Sally o`Connor aus allen ihrem Ämtern entlassen hatte, bestimmte er Johanna deClerk als ihre Nachfolgerin im Amt. Sie nahm den Posten nur widerwillig an, da sie die damit verbundene Bürokratie verabscheute. Auch wenn ihr persönliches Augenmerk auf dem Waffen-ZA liegt, reformierte sie das ZA als ganzes, und schaffte einige der von o`Connor gesetzten ideologischen Dogmen ab (Zwangslesbentum, diverse Aufnahmerituale). Außerdem beendete sie die zum Teil illegalen Machenschaften des ZA, und bemüht sich um eine Umbenennung des Waffen-ZA in eine weniger faschistoid klingende Benennung. (Der von ihr vorgeschlagene Name "LEL - Legion Etrangere Lesbienne" wird zur Zeit noch diskutiert.) Außerdem verbesserte sie die schulische Ausbildung in den ZA-Internaten. Auch wenn ihr anfangs die militärische Ordnung des ZA fremd war, so hat sie sich perfekt in das System eingefügt, und nimmt ihre administrativen und militärischen Pflichten sehr gewissenhaft, nahezu pedantisch wahr. In den Geschichten In den Geschichten und Episoden stellt Johanna den Archetyp der "Kampflesbe" dar. Sie ist eine dem Chef absolut loyal ergebene Kämpferin, vergleichbar mit einem "getreuen Heinrich". Sie ist "die Frau fürs Grobe" - sie kämpft ohne nachzufragen und führt ihre Befehle aus. Allerdings hat sie auch ein Privatleben, welches auch dem Chef nicht immer bekannt ist. Ihr Verhältnis zu Snöfland - und damit zu Herrn Weitwinkel - ist gespalten. Einerseits hält sie Herrn Weitwinkel manchmal für eine Nervensäge, und kommt aus dem Augenrollen und Facepalmen ihn betreffend nicht mehr hinaus. Andererseits weiß sie um seine Bedeutung für den Chef, und arbeitet dementsprechend eng mit Weitwinkel zusammen - wenngleich sie sich den ein oder anderen Kommentar nicht verkneifen kann. (vgl."Rubber, Rabbits and the MagicWand"). Dort fährt sie zusammen mit Weitwinkel auf einem Motorrad durch Vietnam, um von Pierre Carrelet-Turm u.a. das "güldene Buch des BDSM" zu erhalten. Johanna betont öfters "nicht wie der Chef, Kerstin oder Weitwinkel ein Geisteswissenschaftler zu sein", und ihre Qualitäten liegen eindeutig im taktischen, technischen Bereich. Allerdings bewundert sie insgeheim den Chef und Kerstin für ihre (kultur-) wissenschaftliche Ausbildung. Umgekehrt schätzt der Chef ihre Loyalität und ihre Bodenständigkeit - und abgesehen von Weitwinkel ist sie seine engste Vertraute, nach dem Kerstin Maier sich hin und wieder zurückzieht. In dem Erzählzyklus "Da lief etwas schief" gibt sie als Oberlesbe-ZA höchst persönlich die Ausbilderin für neue Rekrutinnen, u.a. auch für die "Marquesa Ortiz", die sie vorher zusammen mit Weitwinkel aus dem "schwäbischen SM-Massaker" gerettet hatte. Sie unterweist die Marquesa Ortiz / "Schütze O" auf Anweisung von Kerstin Maier und Herrn Weitwinkel (beide stellvertretend für den erkrankten Chef) in der Handhabung diverser Kampftechniken, inklusive dem Umgang mit Schußwaffen. Privates Johanna deClerk wurden immer wieder auch (sexuelle) Verhältnisse mit Männern (u.a. dem Chef) nachgesagt. Hierfür gibt es allerdings keinerlei glaubhafte Belege.Sie war von 2003-2009 mit einer Mitschülerin des Chefs, Yvonne, liiert, und in "Rubber Rabbits and the MagicWand" hat sie eine kurze Liäson mit der Vietnamesin Phac-Toi, die aber auch schnell wieder zerbricht. Unbestätigten Berichten zufolge trifft sie sich gelegentlich mit einer unbekannten Person in einem Hotel in der Nähe des Nürburgrings in unregelmäßigen Abständen - um wen es sich dabei handelt, ist allerdings unbekannt. Rassismusvorwürfe Johanna deClerk ist eine erklärte Gegnerin der Abschaffung der Apartheid in Südafrika. Sie selbst spricht, auf das Thema angesprochen, nur von "die Kaffers (Kaffern), die nie hätten an die Macht kommen sollen." Sie verweist darauf, daß sie "für alles einsteht, wofür eine lesbische Frau in Westeuropa auch nur einstehen kann. Aber wer nicht in Südafrika aufgewachsen ist, kann und wird nie verstehen, was da vor sich geht. Wer nicht da gelebt hat, nicht die Verhältnisse kennt, soll seine Schnauze halten. Ich würde nie, nie, nie im Leben einen Menschen wegen seiner Hautfarbe diskriminieren. Aber in Südarfika, da ist das etwas anderes. Die Kaffers haben meinem Land nur AIDS und Kriminaliät gebracht. Früher war es besser..." Ohne sich gegen die Vorwürfe des Rassismus zu verteidigen, verbrachte sie ein Sabbatjahr in einem kenianischen Frauendorf, welches als Vorreiterprojekt gegen die Diskriminierung und Unterdrückung von Frauen (u.a. Zwangsbeschneidung von Frauen) in Schwarzafrika gilt, als einzige weiße Frau. Auf einen direkten Befehl des Chefs äußert sie sich seit 2016 nicht mehr öffentlich zu den politischen Verhältnissen in Südafrika. Trivia * ihr unverwechselbarstes Kennzeichen sind ihre kurzen, pink-violett gefärbten Haare. (RAL 4010) * sie spricht deutsch mit einem harten niederländisch/afrikaansen Akzent, und englisch mit einem harten südarfikanischen Akzent; sie beherrscht französisch, und ungeachtet aller Ressentiments spricht sie auch xhosa fließend, sowie etwas zulu. * Johanna hat das "Logo" der VOC auf der Oberseite ihres linken Oberarms tätowiert, direkt darunter eine Doppelaxt (Labrys). Auf der Unterseite ihres linken Oberarmes hat sie ihre Blutgruppe tätowiert. Desweiteren trägt sie ein Piercing durch die linke Augenbraue. * die ausländische Presse verlieh ihr den Spitznamen "lesbischer Kongo-Müller", der auch im ZA hinter vorgehaltener Hand für sie verwendet wird. Der Chef nennt sie manchmal ebenso, aber auch manchmal "Fräulein Rommel". * in ihrer Jugend war sie Mitglied einer links-anarchistischen Punkgruppe und konsumierte Heroin. * ihr zweiter Vorname ist Beatrix, benannt nach der ehemaligen Königin der Niederlande * sie besitzt neben der südafrikanischen und niederländischen auch die deutsche Staatsbürgerschaft * sie kann mit verbunden Augen sämtliche von der Armee des Chefs und dem ZA verwendeten Schußwaffen auseinandernehmen und wieder zusammenbauen. Auf dem Bauch liegend. Nachts. Und unter Wasser. * ihr größtes Hobby ist der Motorsport, sie besitzt eine Ducati 916 "Monster". Weiterhin gründete sie im Jahr 2018 ein eigenes Rennteam, "deClerk Racing", mit dem sie mit einem selbst konstruierten Rennwagen, dem "dCR N24-GTX" auch am 24-Stundenrennen auf dem Nürburgring im Jahr 2019 teilnahm. Dabei waren Herr Weitwinkel, der Chef und "Schütze O" ihre Mitfahrer. * in ihrer privaten Autowerkstatt hängen unter anderem ein Bild von Melissa Etheridge und Ohm Krüger * obwohl die meisten Buren dem calvinistischem Bekenntnis angehören, ist Johanna deClerk katholisch. * Sofern sie nicht im Einsatz ist, verbringt sie die Weihnachtsfeiertage möglichst betrunken, nur mit einem grünen Bikini bekleidet bei einem Barbecue. (Meist in einem CenterPark). "Weihnachten liegt man nunmal betrunken vor dem Grill" - wahrscheinlich an eine Reminiszenz an ihre südafrikanische Herkunft. * Sie beherrscht angeblich 147 verschiedene Techniken, einen Menschen zu töten. Sie selbst gibt allerdings nur die Zahl von 56 an. Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:ZA